Maybe
by Devon-Marsters
Summary: Completely AU. Buffy is a gothtom boy. Angel is a popular jock. Angel has a crush on her. But things are complicated. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Angel and Buffy

Buffy looked around cautiously as she entered Sunnydale High. She wore a pair of baggy jeans, a large black shirt, and army boots she hardly ever took off. As soon as she reached the main hall she was practically attacked by the popular girls. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Fluffy Summers." "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Harmony Kendall." Buffy mocked. Harmony smirked and replied, "Gee Fluffy with that attitude of yours you just might win bitch of the year." "As defending champion, you nervous?" She shot back then walked off, leaving the fake blonde gawking at her in shock.  
  
Angel smile at the show. Harmony was a bitch. She deserved it. Angel sighed at the thought of the small *real* blonde. Buffy Summers. She was unique. He thought she was so cool. He remembered back in the first grade when she started crying because Riley stole her Mr. Gordo. Angel smiled. He punched Riley and got her Mr. Gordo. She had smiled at him and hugged him. He remembered how muck he liked how she felt in his arms. But then in the third grade Riley cut her hair during science class. Angel managed to get the scissors away but only after Riley cut off her braid. Buffy spun around and looked at Angel in shock and started crying. She'd hated him ever since. Angel's eyes darkened with sadness. He wasn't supposed to talk to her. She was considered a freak. And Angel was popular. Evan if he was, she probably wouldn't want to talk to him. She liked her hair a lot back then. So did he. He still did actually. 


	2. one day in the life of Buffy Summers

Um. Hi. Thanks for the review.eh yeah um ok so here's chapter two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy slammed the door of her bedroom shut. She took a deep breath and looked around her room. Her walls were a dark navy blue except for her ceiling which was just plain white. Not that it mattered. Her walls were covered with Godsmack, Kittie, Mudvayne, and Disturbed posters. Her bedspread was black with white dragons and Chinese symbols on it. Across from her bed was a book shelf. Obviously there weren't books there but magazines, a boom box, and a whole bunch of CDs.(A/N: Looks like my room!) Buffy walked over to her boom box and put in her favorite CD. She turned it up all the way. Tilting her head back she smiled as she let the music flood out all logic. This had become a routine she did everyday after school since her father left. Her way of getting away from. well everything. As the song ended she sighed and opened her window. She sat there a while staring at the sky.  
"Hey Buffy." Dawn said as she walked into her sister's room. "What're you doing?"  
Buffy smiled at her, "Nothing. What's up?"  
"I have a date. My first date. So it has to be perfect. Will you curl my hair before you go to the Darkness?" Dawn asked Buffy. She couldn't help the excitement that was in her voice. The Darkness was a club Dawn knew Buffy often went to with her best friend Faith.  
Buffy smiled at her. Dawn was 15 years old and for some odd reason seemed to look up to her. This was weird since they were complete opposites. Dawn had long brown hair and brown eyes in oppose to Buffy's long blonde hair and green eyes. Dawn was also taller than Buffy despite the fact that Buffy was older. There was also the fact that Dawn was some what a prep and was popular. If you saw them together you'd never guess that they were sisters.  
"Sure. So who's the lucky guy?" Buffy replied amused. She stood up and sat cross legged on her bed and patted the spot in front of her signaling Dawn to sit. She complied immediately sitting cross legged across from Buffy.  
"Ok. His name is Conner Symington. I think his step brother goes to high school with you. Angel or something." Dawn said her eye brow scrunching up in concentration as she tried to remember his name.  
"Ah yeah. You mean Angel Calving? Yeah he's been in at least one of my classes since preschool. He's a jerk." Buffy said smirk planted on her lips. Dawn just raised an eyebrow at how Buffy immediately knew who he was. They were interrupted by the phone ringing. Buffy reached over to the night stand and picked up her cordless.  
"Yeah?" She answered, "Uh huh. Really? Oh Ok. Yeah. I'll be right over. 'K, bye."  
She hung up and looked at Dawn and said as she stood up, "Sorry Dawnie. I gotta run we're playing at the Bronze tonight. Gotta reverse. I'll be home at 5:00 and I'll do you hair."  
Dawn smiled as Buffy left the room. Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Cordelia had a band called The Nymphs (A/N: Nymph is Greek for 'Young Woman'. Nymphs protect the spirits of nature. Mythology thing). They were actually really good.  
Buffy ran down the stairs and grabbed her bag on the way out. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she got into her black mustang. A few minutes later she was parked outside the Bronze. She slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her red and black electric guitar out from the back seat. As she entered the back door she was greeted by talking, laughter and the sound of instruments. She walked up the steps to get to the stage.  
"Hey guys." Buffy said as she saw Willow and Faith talking. "Where's Cordelia?"  
"Hey Buffy. She in the restroom. Duh. Where else would she do while we waited for you." Willow replied. Willow was a little taller than Buffy with bright red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of green cargo capries and a white shirt that said the words 'Even smart people act dumb' in green on the front and had on a pair of black sandals. Faith was the wild one in the group. She had brown shoulder length hair and dark brown eyes. As always she was wearing a pair of leather pants and a white tank top.  
Buffy smiled at them as said, "I'll be right back."  
She set down her guitar and walked towards the restroom with her bag. She pushed the door open and smiled as she saw Cordelia fixing her makeup in the mirror, "Hey Cordy."  
She glances in her direction and replied, "Hey Buffy."  
Cordy was the most girlish one in their group. She wore a short leather skirt and a tight black tank top. Her eyes were dark brown and her hair went down around her shoulders. She NEVER left the house without makeup on.  
Buffy walked into one of the stalls and changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a black shirt that advertised Good Charlotte. And of course she had on her way to large black army boots.  
  
Buffy and Cordy went to the stage and after they'd heard Willow and Faith's complaints about taking too long they started the reversal.  
  
"Take a minute to  
Find out  
What's going on  
What's going down  
Take a minute to understand  
What's going on inside of me."  
  
Two hours later.  
  
".I won't back down  
I will not bow  
(I've come to bring you hell)  
I can't forget  
Things you did  
(I've come to bring you hell)"  
  
"Ok I think that's enough. I've got to get home. I'll see you guys tonight at seven." Buffy said as she packed up her things. She waved goodbye and went home.  
She walked through the front door and went straight to her room. She put her stuff away and walked over to Dawn's room and knocked on the door. Dawn opened it and smiled with excitement as Buffy asked, "Ready to do you hair?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Just so you know the beginning of the first song they sang was Bloodflame by Scratching Post. The last song was the chorus of Won't Back Down by Fuel. That was chapter 2: one day in the life of Buffy Summers Please review. Soon to come.  
Chapter 3: one day in the life of Angel Calving 


	3. One day in the life of Angel Calvin

~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~```~~~` ``~~~```~~  
  
Angel walked through the door of the Calvin mansion. He rolled his eyes as he heard a sob. Smiling he sat down next to his mom on their white leather couch. Angel's mom was very pretty. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty much always friendly and happy. She was an ER doctor so she got to stay home until an emergency happened. "Mom. What happened this time?"  
Angel's mom turned away from the TV where Passions was playing to look at him, "L-Laura go-got s-s-shot. She's i-in t-the ho-hosp-pit-t-tal" Angel's mom had a tendency to get very emotional with her shows.  
Angel smiled as she turned back to the TV and asked as she dried her tears, "How was school, Honey?"  
"Same as usual. Oh and the guys should be here any minute so." Angel trailed off as her got up and walked towards the kitchen. He walked through the door and smiled as he saw his three year old sister, Kathy sitting on the kitchen floor eating crackers. She had on her pink and purple ballet outfit, she obviously just got back from her ballet class. She also had long brown hair which was currently in a pony tale on the top of her hair, and brown eyes. Sitting at the table was Conner, Angel's stepbrother, doing what seems to be his math homework. He had light brown hair and green eyes.  
"Angel!" Kathy exclaimed as she saw him. Conner looked up and nodded at him than returned to his homework.  
Angel shook his head than sat down at the table across from Conner, "Hello Kathy."  
She jumped up and ran to Angel. "Guess what! Guess what! Conner's got a date.with a girl!  
Conner's head snapped up, his eyes were wide. "Kathy!" Conner hissed.  
  
Angel smirked and cocked an eyebrow at him as he pulled Kathy onto his lap. She picked up her Melissa Sweetheart doll and started playing with her hair. Angel than said teasingly, "Oh, who's the lucky girl. Do I know her?"  
Conner glared at him and replied, "If you must know her name is Dawn. Dawn Summers."  
Angel's eyes widened, "Summers? As in the younger Buffy Summers?"  
"She said that she had an older sister. You know her?" Conner asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"I u-um I.well s-she's." Angel's stuttered explanation was cut off by the furious ringing of the door bell. Angel sighed in relief 'Saved by the bell.' He thought as he got up from the table.  
When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Parker, Spike , Scott, Riley, Harmony, and Kate, "Hey guys."  
"Hey Angel," Harmony and Kate purred together. Kate leaned forward showing more than necessary cleavage.  
Angel cringed than looked over at Spike who was smirking and shaking his head. He glared at Spike then led them up the stairs to his room. Riley sat down at the chair by Angel's desk, Parker and Scott sat down in front of the widescreen TV to play Angel's PS2, Spike sat down on the couch, Angel sat on his bed against the wall. Kate sat next down to Angel and Harmony snuggled down on the couch next to Spike. Angel shifted uncomfortably. As did Spike.  
"So Harm, we saw you run in with the beast." Riley said as he plopped his feet on Angels desk and folded his hands across his chest.  
Harmony rolled her eyes and said, "Yuck, she is such a bitch. Can you believe she said that to me?"  
Parker glance at them from his spot playing Half life with Scott and said, "Is it just me or has the beast suddenly become a real hottie."  
Riley looked thoughtful (for once) and replied, "Yeah I have noticed. It's like all of the sudden every time I look at her I my eyes get drawn to her breast, which do seem bigger than last year might I add."  
"Oh, my god! What is wrong with you people?! This Is Buffy Summers we're talking about. You know. the major freak." Kate all but yelled, "God, at least Angel hasn't lost his mind."  
All eyes were on Angel and he avoided eye contact as he said, "Yeah uh what's wrong with you?"  
Spike looked over at Angel he was the only one who knew about his little obsession with Miss Summers. "Well, look at the time. About time we left you to your lonesome. See you at seven at the Bronze." Spike said as they left.  
Angel walked them to the door then fell back onto his bed, 'Can life get any more complicated?' he asked himself as he stood up to get ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was chapter 3 hope you liked it. I've sorta been busy but I'll try to update again soon.  
- Punked out B*tch 


End file.
